B Team
by poodlekin500
Summary: Haru thought things were going well with Makoto but then something happens and Makoto goes with Rin... It makes Haru go insane... Couples: MakoHaru, MakoRin... MakoHaruRin... I think thats all XD
1. Ch 1: You could want this

**Makoto:** -rings doorbell to Haru's house-

**Haru:** -Haru is in the bath underwater-

**Makoto:** -Sighs- He never answers the door... -Opens door and walks in-

**Haru:** -Still under the water-

**Makoto:** Haru? -walks into bathroom-

**Haru:** -comes up from under the water- Makoto...

**Makoto:** Oh Hi Haru-chan -smiles-

**Haru:** Drop the -chan

**Makoto:** Oh uh sorry I forgot Haru-ch...I mean Haru.

**Haru:** -stares at him- Anyways... What are you doing here... It's the weekend

**Makoto:** I just wanted to hang out with you since I have nothing else to do -smiles-

**Haru:** -goes back underwater-

**Makoto:** Ah..H-Haru! -goes over by the bath- Don't you want to go and do something together?

**Haru:** -sticks his head up a little so you can see his eyes... he blows bubbles-

**Makoto:** Uh...Is that a yes or a no -kneels down by tub-

**Haru:** -Just sits there and stares at Makoto-

**Makoto:** Uh..I umm Haru? Um what do you want to do...

**Haru:** Being in the water is just fine with me...

**Makoto:** Uh...So do you want to just be in the by yourself or do you want me to come in with you

**Haru:** -eyes widen-

**Makoto:** I-umm I uhh ...S-so do you?

**Haru:** -looks down- Even if... This tub isn't big enough, I don't think...

**Makoto:** We can find a way -smiles- But just so you know...I didn't bring a swimming suit

**Haru:** -looks to the side and brings his knees up-

**Makoto:** -smiles and takes off clothes and slowing gets into water-

_-End of Ch. 1-_


	2. Ch 2: See if it fits for a bit

**Haru:** -looks away slightly blushing-

**Makoto:** You're right ..This bathtub is really small

**Haru:** We could both fit in here when we young... but not now

**Makoto:** Well...here I think I know a way we can both fit

**Haru:** How is that? -looks at him-

**Makoto:** Here..Let me show you -leans forward and grabs Haru by the waist and pull him forward bring him close and has Haru's legs over his-

**Haru:** -blushes slightly-

**Makoto:** Your so cute when you're blushing Haru... -smiles and puts hands around Haru's face-

**Haru:** -mumbles- I'm not blushing...

**Makoto:** Yes you are -laughs softly-

**Haru:** -pushes him slightly-

**Makoto:** -pushes back a little- Awe are you embarrassed Haru-chan -laughs a little-

**Haru:** -mumbles- I told you to drop the -chan

**Makoto:** Ok fine Haru but you didn't answer the question about if you were embarrassed or not ...-gets closer to Haru a little-

**Haru:** -blushes kinda hards then looks away-

**Makoto:** Haruuu answer ...or do I have to make you answer -smiles and gets even closer-

**Haru:** -puts his hands on his chest and pushes back- Back off...

**Makoto:** Awww Haru you're not letting me have any fun

**Haru:** -grumps-

**Makoto:** Hmm.. This doesn't feel right...-grabs Haru's hand and puts him on top of me- That's better -smiles-

**Haru:** -looks away-

**Makoto:** -laughs and puts hands on Haru's face and makes him look at me- I like it better when you're looking at me Haru

**Haru:** How long are we going to be in here?

_-Ch. 2 End-_


	3. Ch 3: And if you don't like it

**Makoto:** However long you want to be in here Haru -smiles-

**Haru:** It's awkward with you...

**Makoto:** Really? How so? -leans in closer-

**Haru:** -leans back-

**Makoto:** -laughs a little- How is it awkward with me, Haru?

**Haru:** -mumbles and looks to the side- Just is...

**Makoto:** Oh really now? -gets closer so im only few inches away from Haru's face and puts hand on his face and makes him look at me- I can make it way more awkward ..

**Haru:** You already made it more awkward...

**Makoto:** -laughs- How about now.. -leans forward and kisses Haru-

**Haru:** -After a moment of hesitation he kisses back-

**Makoto:** -smiles and kisses Haru back a little harder-

**Haru:** -pushes away a little- You better not go crazy

**Makoto:** -laughs a little- Aw but you were finally letting me have fun

**Haru:** -rolls eyes- You still can just don't push your luck with me…

**Makoto:** Huh? Really Haru! -smiles and kisses-

**Haru:** -kisses back- Don't push your luck

**Makoto:** -Laughs- Ok I won't -kisses and puts arms around Haru-

**Haru:** -kisses back-

**Makoto:** -kisses and moves hand down to Haru's swim suit-

**Haru:** -groaning but keeps kissing back-

**Makoto:** -rubs Haru through his swim suit and moves my head by Haru's ear and whispers- We should take this off

**Haru:** -pushes him away and stands up-

**Makoto:** Ahh-uh H-h-Haru? What are you doing?

**Haru:** -Gets out of the tub and walks out of the bathroom-

_-Ch. 3 End-_


	4. Ch 4: Then you can go like you have bee

**Makoto:** H-haru? Uh I-um

**Haru:** -walks back into the bathroom with his hand behind his back-

**Makoto:** H-Haru, w-what are you..w-why did you...

**Haru:** -walks over and grabs Makoto's hand-

Makoto: Haru! What are you doing!?

**Haru:** -handcuffs his hand and handcuffs him to the temp control thing-

**Makoto:** Wh-What the heck are you doing and where did you get these handcuffs from!?

**Haru:** Rin thought I needed Handcuffs for some reason…

**Makoto:** Rin?! Why would he...Wait more importantly why did you handcuff me, Haru!

**Haru:** I told you not to push your luck

**Makoto:** What did I do to push your luck, Haru!?

**Haru:** I'm not talking off my swimsuit

**Makoto:** Wh- ...-sighs- I should've known ...

**Haru:** You should've

**Makoto:** -sighs- What are you going to do now that you got me handcuffed?

**Haru:** Haven't choicen yet…

**Makoto:** ...So am I gonna be here a while?

**Haru:** Maybe…

**Makoto:** -pulls on handcuff trying to get it off hand-

**Haru:** That isn't going to work… and if you pull to hard you will leave a bruise

**Makoto:** -sighs- I guess you're right...

**Haru:** Nagisa will ask about it if you get a bruise

**Makoto:** You're probably right

**Haru:** I am not probably right, I am right

**Makoto:** Yeah that's what I meant...So think of anything to do to me yet?

_-Ch. 4 End-_


	5. Ch 5: And I'll never tell

**Haru:** Hmmm

**Makoto:** What can I do to get outta this, Haru? I'll do anything! I just wanna continue having fun with you! I promise I won't touch the swimming suit this time!

**Haru:** -rolls eyes- Promise?

**Makoto:** Promise!

**Haru:** Hm...

**Makoto:** I'll seriously do anything Haru!

**Haru:** Anything?

**Makoto:** Yes, Anything!

**Haru:** Can it be more than one thing?

**Makoto:** Uh Um Sure I guess

**Haru:** I want three things...

**Makoto:** Uh Ok... what are those 3 things, Haru?

**Haru:** 1. I want some kind of blackmail on you

**Makoto:** Uh...O-ok?

**Haru:** 2. Don't get so close to me at school... I start to freak out and I'm afraid Nagisa or someone will notice

**Makoto:** Ok fine ...

**Haru:** 3. -pause-

**Makoto:** ...What is it Haru?

**Haru:** -looks away-

**Makoto:** Haru? ...What is the 3rd one? I told you I'd do anything ..so whatever it is I'll do it

**Haru:** -walks him and leans over him-

**Makoto:** Uh...

**Haru:** -kisses Makoto-

**Makoto:** -kisses Haru back-

**Haru:** -smiles- That was 3

_-Ch. 5 End- _


	6. Ch 6: Never tell

**Makoto:** Haruuuuuu! That was so cute! -smiles and laughs-

**Haru:** -mumbles- Shut up...

**Makoto:** -still laughing- But it was! That was adorable Haruuu!

**Haru:** Stop dragging out my name...

**Makoto:** Oh ok sorry -laughs and smiles- But anyways...can I get outta these handcuffs now?

**Haru:** You need to me some blackmail... then you can

**Makoto:** Oh yeah...well it's kinda a little bit hard to talk about

**Haru:** Just tell me

**Makoto**: Ok .. Well this happened a few years ago and I promised to never tell anyone about it but...-sighs- Well me and Rin were...dating but not for very long . I mean it was just pure lust and that's all we were feeling for each other and we never told anyone about it so I don't know if it would count as a relationship or not ...But there you go that's what happened

**Haru:** -sighs- Okay... -goes over and locks the handcuffs-

**Makoto:** Finally I'm out that was starting to hurt my wrists! Thanks Haru for unlocking me

**Haru:** -mumbles- Whatever

**Makoto:** So...What now Haru-ch I mean Haru, sorry -laughs a little-

**Haru:** -rubs head- Depends what you want to do

**Makoto:** -looks up at Haru- You know what I want to do Haru -smiles- But that's only if you're ok with it

**Haru:** -has he head goes back- What is they choose to come over?

**Makoto:** Well we could do 'what ifs' all day Haru but that doesn't mean that it will happen and...if for some reason it does then...we could just change into clothes quickly or I could hide or something but... that's not gonna happen!

**Haru:** How are you sure -glares at him-

**Makoto:** Well I'm not completely sure but...why would they come over today!? I didn't tell them I was here and how many times do they come over here on the weekends usually anyways?

**Haru:** You never know with Nagisa

**Makoto:** Well...it's all about if you want to or not and if you want to take that chance or not so just tell me what you want to do Haru

_-Ch. 6 End-_


	7. Ch 7: How I fell

**Haru:** -signs-

**Makoto:** What?

**Haru:** Fine...

**Makoto:** Really!?

**Haru:** Yeah...

**Makoto:** Yay! -gets out of tub and walks over to Haru and kisses him-

**Haru:** -kisses him back-

**Makoto:** -puts arms around Haru- So where are we going to do it?

**Haru:** Somewhere far away from the door

**Makoto:** Ok, where do you want to do it that is far away from the door?

**Haru:** Upstairs is fine...

**Makoto:** Ok! -smiles- Lets go up there then!

**Haru:** -leaves the bathroom and goes upstairs-

**Makoto:** Wait for me Haru! -follows Haru upstairs-

**Haru:** You are so slow...

**Makoto:** -laughs and smiles- I know, sorry.

**Haru:** And you're the one who wants it...

**Makoto:** -stops- Wait ...Don't you want it to Haru?

**Haru:** That's not it... It's just you suggested it

**Makoto:** Oh -starts walking again- Ok sorry I was confused for a minute. I just want to make sure that you want it to.

**Haru:** I do...

**Makoto:** -smiles- Yay! -grabs Haru and kisses him-

**Haru:** -kisses back-

**Makoto:** -pulls away and laughs- Gosh Haru you're way to cute!

**Haru:** -rolls eyes-

_-Ch. 7 End-_


	8. Ch 8: I never fell before

**Makoto:** So...Which room are we going to do it in? -looks at all the doors that are upstairs-

**Haru:** We can go in my room... I don't care

**Makoto:** Ok let's go, Haru! -smiles and walks over to Haru's bedroom-

**Haru:** -follows-

**Makoto:** -walks into bedroom with Haru-

**Haru:** -sits on the bed-

**Makoto:** -Walks over to Haru and pushes him onto the bed and gets on top of him-

**Haru:** Get movin or I might change my mind

**Makoto:** -laughs- Ok Haru, but I thought I couldn't touch your swimming suit so what are we going to do about that?

**Haru:** You have one minute

**Makoto:** One minute to do what?!

**Haru:** To take them off

**Makoto:** Ok! -smiles and takes the swim suit off fast-

**Haru:** Is that better?

**Makoto:** Yes! -leans forward and kisses Haru- A lot better -smiles-

**Haru:** -kisses back-

**Makoto:** -smiles and moves his hand down to Haru's dick-

**Haru:** Why are you playing?

**Makoto:** -looks up at Haru- You don't like me playing with you Haru? -laughs- But it's fun!

**Haru:** Just do it

Makoto: Aww fine, Haru, but I'm not going to prepare you first just so you know.

**Haru:** That's fine

**Makoto:** Isn't this your first time though Haru? I don't want to hurt you...

**Haru:** I'll be fine, you big baby

**Makoto:** Ok fine then I'm going extra hard now. Haru. -spreads out Haru's legs and puts his dick in Haru fast-

**Haru:** -closes his eyes-

**Makoto:** -looks up at Haru- What -smirks- Am I going to hard or something?

**Haru:** N-no...

**Makoto:** Ok then... -thrusts into Haru even faster-

**Haru:** -bites his lower lip-

**Makoto:** It's really cute how you're trying to hold it in Haru, but I want to hear you -smiles and thrusts really hard into Haru over and over-

**Haru:** -still trying to hold it in-

**Makoto:** -breathing kinda heavy- Come on Haru, just stop holding it back you're wearing me out! -keeps going and every time I get faster and harder-

**Haru:** -pant- Fuck... -pant- You...

**Makoto:** -laughs a little while breathing heavy- Don't -pant- act -pant-like you -pant- don't like -pant- it -keeps going in harder-

**Haru:** -pant- Shut... -pant- up...

**Makoto:** God -pant- Haru ... -pant- Im close -pant- Im -pant- going to -pant- cum soon ...

**Haru:** -tilts his head back-

**Makoto:** Haru -pant- are -pant- you -pant- close -pant- too? -pant- -keeps going into Haru with all the energy he has left-

**Haru:** M-Maybe...

**Makoto:** Nghh.. God -pant- Haru I don't know how you're -pant- being so calm -pant- Fuck -pant- I'm about to...

**Haru:** -puts his hands on Makoto's shoulders-

**Makoto:** -cums into Haru-

**Haru:** Ehhh...

**Makoto:** -pants- Haru...-pant-

**Haru:** -starts clawing a bit into Makoto-

**Makoto:** Nghh..Ow -looks at Haru- Oh -pants- yeah-pants- I still have to make you come. -pants and moves his head down to Haru's dick and starts sucking-

**Haru:** Nghh

**Makoto:** -looks up at Haru- Ngh..mmm..Haru ... -keeps sucking and moves head back and forth-

**Haru:** -closes eyes and bites his lip-

**Makoto:** Haru...Nghh...how are you..mmm...holding back...so..mmm...much -goes faster and licks Haru's dick at the same time-

**Haru:** -whispers- Damn...

**Makoto:** Ngnn..Im not giving up...mm..Haru -goes even faster and bites Haru a little-

**Haru:** -moans-

**Makoto:** Nghh...mmm Haru... -bites Haru harder and moves one of his hands up and rubs Haru's nipples- Nghh...come in my mouth Haru...

**Haru:** Nghh -Then he comes-

**Makoto:** Nghh mmm..-licks off Haru's cum off his dick and swallows it-

**Haru:** -looks to the side-

**Makoto:** -gets up, lays next to him and puts his arms around him pulling him closer- I L-Love you Haru...

**Haru:** -eyes widen- I... um... Love you too...

**Makoto:** -smiles and snuggles up to Haru-

**Haru:** -rests his head on Makoto's chest-

**Makoto:** -kisses Haru's forehead- I am seriously the luckiest person on earth right now -smiles-

**Haru:** I don't think so...

**Makoto:** -smiles- But I am because being with you is the luckiest thing in the world! -kisses Haru-

**Haru:** -kisses back and lays back with his eyes closed-

**Makoto:** -smiles and hugs Haru- I love you so much

**Haru:** Love you too...

**Makoto:** -closes eyes and smiles-

**Haru:** -has his head on Makoto's chest-

**Makoto:** -lays head next to Haru's-

**Haru:** -falls asleep and breaths slowly-

**Makoto:** -falls asleep-

_-Ch. 8 End-_


	9. Ch 9: 3, 2, 1

_-A few hours later-_

**Makoto:** -breaths slowly and slowly start to wake up-

**Haru:** -still asleep and rolls on his side-

**Makoto:** -opens eyes slowly and looks at Haru and whispers- He's so cute when he's sleeping...

**Haru:** -starts to mumble in his sleep-

**Makoto:** -quietly laughs and puts his arm around Haru again and cuddles back into him-

**Haru:** Ma-Ko-To... -in sleep-

**Makoto:** -smiles and softly gets up a little bit and leans down and kisses Haru softly-

**Haru:** Mmm -slowly waking up-

**Makoto:** -slowly lays back down trying not to wake him up more-

**Haru:** -opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling-

**Makoto:** -looks at Haru- Oh sorry did I wake you up?

**Haru:** Huh?

**Makoto:** Oh um...never mind

**Haru:** -puts his arms around Makoto and puts his head on his chest-

**Makoto:** -looks at Haru- Awe how are you so cute all the time Haru! -kisses-

**Haru:** -half asleep- Emmm

**Makoto:** -smiles and tries to go back to sleep-

**Haru:** -falls asleep-

**Makoto:** -falls back asleep-

_-Another few hours later-_

**Nagisa:** - jiggles the door knob- ("Hm?") -Picks the lock and breaks into the house-

**Haru:** -In sleep he throws a blanket over himself and rolls over on his side-

**Nagisa:** -Looks around-

**Makoto:** -pulls blanket on himself to in sleep-

**Nagisa:** Oh Haru? -Looks in the living room then onto the bed room and sneaks into Haru's bedroom and walks over to the bed and looks lost- Makoto...?! -Blushes a little- W-What in the world?!

_-Ch. 9 End-_


End file.
